Let it Rain 2
by LadyRaider
Summary: Mulder's POV


Let it Rain  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
I hate rain. Im not exactly sure why, I just never took a liking to it. Its not for the reasons most people hate rain, I just don't like it. It could be because whenever something bad in my life would happen it would be raining. The night Sam disappeared it rained, when my parents got divorced it rained. The day of my grandmothers funeral it stormed like mad, rain just seems to be the barer of bad news for me.   
  
Scully, however, seems to enjoy the rain. She's been staring out that damned window all day. Hasn't paid attention to a single word I've said or for that matter hasn't even answered me with a simple grunt. She just sits there and stares.   
  
She's leaving. 30 minutes early no less. Now what am I going to do until 5, hell what am I going to do until Monday? Nothing, absolutely nothing.   
  
Maybe I could watch one of those videos that aren't mine. Although right now im really not in the mood for something like that. I'd just end up thinking about Scully anyway. Lately everything I think about leads to Scully. Its like I can't get her out of my mind, not that I want to. It would just be nice for her to know.  
  
I wonder if she thinks about me too.  
  
But that's highly unlikely. Right?  
  
Holmen could see how I feel about her, can Scully? I mean I *don't* gaze at her. Do I? No, no I don't. If I did she'd end up saying something about it. Unless she didn't notice because she was gazing at me too.  
  
'Ok buddy, your letting your mind get too far ahead of you. Scully doesn't gaze at you, she doesn't think of you like that.'   
  
Damn voices. I wish they'd just shut the hell up. Never liked those voices, they always put me down. I don't think they like me that much, which is strange, because their MY voices.  
  
God am I crazy or what?  
  
Time to go home now. A full weekend of rain ahead of me. God how I hate rain. I seen too much of it this past week. First a drought, then it pours from the heavens. All because some damn man couldn't control his emotions. It's silly if you ask me. I mean I can control my emotions for Scully, right? Why couldn't he?  
  
Nothings on TV, which might be because its after 11 o'clock at night, but still. You'd expect some sort of movie to be on, on a Friday night no less. So it looks like flipping through the channels is what I'll be doing for the next few hours.   
  
Did somebody just knock at my door?   
  
I get up to see who's there, and who else would it be. Its Scully. My spirit lifts just a bit when I see her drenched face. "Scully? What's up?"  
  
She pauses for a moment, as if she's not sure of what to say, "I…it's…" She stops in the middle of her sentence, thinking. "Nothing…its nothing. I just…I'll go." She takes off down the hallway before I know it and leaves me there dumbstruck. I chase after her but by the time I reach the elevator doors they're already closing. I race down the stairs in time to see her run outside. I chase after her once more to see her standing in the middle of the street running her hands through her soaked hair. I walk up behind her and even though I say nothing she knows im there. She turns around to face me.  
  
"Scully…what's wrong?" I say looking deep into her eyes. Is she crying? She can't be crying can she? Why would she be crying?  
  
"Nothing. Im fine." She says, but the crack in her voice tells otherwise.  
  
"Don't give me that 'im fine' bullshit Scully, something's wrong. Tell me what it is." Im getting a little worried, she's defiantly crying. No doubt about that.  
  
"Mulder...I...I love you." She says quickly.  
  
Did she really just say that? 'Say something you idiot.' That voice screams, for once its being pleasant. Sort of. But for the moment words elude me, I know this is bad but I just can't muster up anything. My mind knows what to say but my mouth wont let me say it.  
  
A sob fills the air and she turns and runs away. I chase after her and lightly grab her arm, turning her to face me. "Scully wait."  
  
She doesn't say anything, just stares at me with sad eyes. I cup her face in my hands and look deep into her magnificent blue eyes. "I love you too Scully." I say bringing her face to mine and our lips meet in our first kiss. We break apart, both smiling, and then again our lips are touching. She brings her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist so to draw her in closer to me. The rain beating down on us gently.   
  
I change my mind, I love the rain.  
  
a/n: Ok, so that's the story. I hope you liked it. Review please! I know Mulder's POV was much shorter than Scully's but this story was really about Scully in the first place. I just added Mulder because I was bored and had nothing else to do. 


End file.
